


Conditions

by Unified Multiversal Theory (nightgigjo)



Series: Prompted: HP/SPN [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, HP: EWE, Post Hogwarts AU, Tumblr: putthepromptsonpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightgigjo/pseuds/Unified%20Multiversal%20Theory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Via putthepromptsonpaper: "Don't look at me that way. It makes me feel like you're going to eat me alive."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conditions

"Don't look at me that way. It makes me feel like you're going to eat me alive."

Sam shot his brother a Look, and both men suppressed an involuntary shudder. Some hunts didn't let you forget, period. Dean sobered immediately.

"Look," he said, shaking away every hint of his thoughts, falling into what he liked to call his 'just business' voice, "you got skills, we need help. I'm not going to waste anyone's time and try to make you help us, but you don't strike me as the type of person to let shit go down without a fight, especially if you can put it down." He turned a calculating gaze on the woman, a cocked eyebrow daring her to refute his assessment.

The woman let out a huff of recognition, but her demeanor didn't shift. Her expression hardened. "I have conditions."

**Author's Note:**

> Could possibly follow "A Witch Walks Into a Bar", given that this snippet has very little context. If it ends up being incorporated, I'll definitely mention.


End file.
